There is known a character input device for inputting a character by initially selecting any group from among a plurality of character groups each corresponding to a plurality of characters, then selecting any character from among the characters corresponding to the selected character group, and determining the selected character as an input character.
According to the above-described character input device, a user wishing to input their desired character may not able to instantly recognize the character group to which their desired character set corresponds. This may hinder smooth input of the character.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and an object thereof is to provide a character input device for allowing a user to smoothly input a character by initially selecting any group from among a plurality of character groups each corresponding to a plurality of characters, and then selecting any character from among the characters corresponding to the selected character group to thereby determine the selected character as an input character, a control method for the character input device, and an information storage medium.